The demand for high-throughput data transmission is ever increasing. Wireless or optical communications systems are typically optimized with respect to transmission and/or reception to enhance bandwidth utilization and increase transmission throughput. To improve reception, receiver systems may include filtering and/or other signal processing techniques. For example, a received signal can be sampled, and each of the samples can be processed via a filter system. Among other processing, the filtering system can help to remove artifacts and distortions in the received signal such as inter-symbol interference (ISI), cross-talk between channels, etc. As an example, the filtering can be implemented via finite-impulse response (FIR) filters to generate equalized samples of the received signal.